


LE PLEUR DE LA BANSHEE

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Présage de mort, Rey is a Banshee, banshee - Freeform, conte, esprit, fairytale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Lors d’une nuit brumeuse, perdu en forêt, Ben Solo, un chasseur, entend une jeune femme tout de blanc vêtu pleurer au bord de l’eau.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	LE PLEUR DE LA BANSHEE

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est un défi proposé par Jakster. Elle est tirée de la chanson « Cry of a Banshee » du groupe Blackbriar. 
> 
> Les Banshees sont des présages de mort. Des demoiselles tout de blanc vêtu qui pleurent la mort de futurs défunts. 
> 
> Aujourd’hui, du Reylo en mode conte.

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/200908112457394229.jpg.html)

_Elle pleure, oh, elle pleure_

_C’est la mort qu’elle prédit_

_Le pleur de la Banshee_

_Pleur de la Banshee_

(Cry of a Banshee, Blackbriar)

Lors d’une nuit morne, silencieuse, triste, lugubre, ombrageuse, il rencontra une jeune femme au bord de la rive brumeuse. 

Ben Solo ne parvenait plus à retrouver son chemin, ni son chien. Il connaissait cette forêt par cœur. Il y chassait depuis que son père lui avait appris le métier. Chaque animal, chaque arbre, chaque pierre, chaque plante, chaque fleur, chaque parcelle de terre lui était familier d’ordinaire. Mais cette fois, il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il ne retrouvait plus ses collets et n’avait rencontré aucune bête à abattre de son fusil. Et désormais, l’impression que les branches de la forêt irlandaise se refermaient peu à peu sur lui grandissait tout au fond de son être. Comment pouvait-il être perdu? 

Alors, il entendit des pleurs. Des lamentations. Rêvait-il ou y avait-il quelqu’un, tout proche? Quelqu’un qui s’était perdu comme lui? Peut-être. Cette personne craignait sans doute les créatures tapis dans l’ombre qui les observaient, attendant probablement le bon moment pour jaillir des buissons. Ben avait de quoi se défendre. Il serra son fusil contre lui et, comme hypnotisé par ses sanglots, il s’avança vers eux. Le vent sifflait autour de lui et l’air lui rapporta également, en plus du son des clapotis de l’eau, une triste mélodie. Mélancolique. Faible, mais il parvenait pourtant à l’entendre. Et étrangement, tout au fond de son être, il sentait que ce chant était fait pour lui. 

Le chasseur aperçut alors un cour d’eau. Une rivière qu’il reconnaissait enfin, bien que les alentours aient changé. Du moins, cela lui paraissait. Une curieuse brume blanchâtre émanait de la surface. Ben tassa une branche et comprit enfin d’où les pleurs venaient. Une jeune femme, vêtue d’une robe blanche vaporeuse, sanglotait au bord de l’eau, à genoux sur la berge. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Le courant n’était pas encore très fort. Ben décida de braver les eaux et de la rejoindre sur l’autre rivage. Il avança dans le courant et se retrouva immergé à mi-taille. La température était supportable. 

Ben ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux la jeune femme. De longs cheveux bruns, un grand front, un nez fin et des joues rosées. Pour l’instant, c’était tout ce qu’il remarquait, la demoiselle demeurant la tête basse, secouée de spasmes. Elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ses lamentations créaient un chant mélancolique. Les arbres autour d’eux paraissaient danser sous le rythme de chaque son qu’elle prononçait. Qui était-elle? Que faisait-elle toute seule dans la forêt durant la nuit? Sortant enfin des eaux, Ben marcha puis se pencha vers elle, s’agenouillant doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer.

\- Ma jolie demoiselle, pourquoi pleures-tu? Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Ce fut tout ce qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche. La jeune femme leva les yeux. De beaux yeux noisette brillant de larmes. Elle était d’une beauté époustouflante. Ben en eut le souffle coupé. Touché par son mystérieux chagrin, il finit par lui offrir un sourire rassurant, une fois ses esprits retrouvés. Cependant, l’inquiétude vint emplir ses yeux. La jeune femme semblait troublée. Et alors, des larmes noires coulèrent de ses tristes iris et vinrent s’ancrer sur ses joues. De curieuses marques qui paraissaient impossibles à effacer.

Elle savait déjà ce qu’il était venu faire là.

Lorsqu’elle regarda son reflet dans la rivière, Rey comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. D’où venait ces marques sur ses joues? Pourquoi des larmes noires s’y étaient ancrées? Elle se trouvait aussi perplexe que le jeune homme près d’elle. L’heure était venue de crier. Un cri perçant, strident, juste assez pour déchirer la nuit. Mais Rey ne put s’y résoudre. Elle ravala sa salive, regardant celui dont elle pleurait la mort avec tristesse. Son visage était pâle comme sa robe, ses mains, gigantesques, ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés autour de sa longue figure et ses yeux bruns, emplis d’inquiétude et d’incompréhension. Il la prenait sans doute pour une enfant égarée. Mais ce n’était pas son cas. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, la pleureuse répondit :

\- Oui, je suis triste. Vraiment triste. Ça ne m’était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Rey ne se souvenait même plus du son de sa voix. Cela la surprit un peu lorsqu’elle s’échappa de sa gorge. Douce, mélancolique. 

\- Es-tu perdue, belle enfant? demanda Ben, tentant probablement de chercher en même temps une explication logique aux marques sur ses joues. Ou t’a-t-on importunée? Dis-moi donc qui te met dans cette état, j’irai lui régler son compte.

\- C’est toi, Ben.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Cela lui avait échappé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Moi? Je… Que t’ai-je fait? Et… comment diable connais-tu mon nom?

La pleureuse soupira, renifla, avant de poursuivre ses silencieux sanglots. Ben grimaça, sans doute embarrassé. Rey avait observé cet homme toute la journée. Elle l’avait vu dormir, manger, se laver, prendre soin de son chien, parler avec d’autres villageois à l’orée du bois. Vivre. Elle était curieuse. Elle voulait seulement voir. Et elle avait eu envie de vivre aussi. Savoir quelle merveilleuse sensation cela devait être. Et le fait que cela n’arriverait jamais pesait lourdement dans sa poitrine. Rey s’assit sur la berge pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes et glisser ses pieds nus dans l’eau. 

\- Je connais ton nom. Je pleure pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. 

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder tristement dans les yeux. 

\- Tu… pleures  pour moi? Et tu… Mais… Enfin… Tu es une jeune fille, bredouilla-t-il. 

La pleureuse, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, esquissa un petit sourire mélancolique.

\- J’aimerais l’être, mais tu te trompes. Je suis le signe d’un caprice du destin. Je suis un présage de mort. 

Elle sentit le sang se glacer dans les veines du jeune homme grand et massif. Il déglutit, se demandant sans doute si tout cela n’était qu’une plaisanterie. Il était sûrement déçu également de réaliser qu’elle était trop jolie pour être « vraie ». Hésitant, Ben approcha sa main pour toucher la sienne. Le contact les fit tous deux frissonner. S’attendait-il à ce que ses doigts traversent sa chair, comme si elle était désincarnée? Non, elle possédait la faculté de se fondre dans l’air, de s’y déplacer à sa guise, invisible aux yeux des hommes, mais elle avait pris forme humaine pour pleurer. 

\- Tu es là. Tu es bien réelle. Que me racontes-tu? Quelle mort?

Rey fut encore plus secouée de sanglots. Le visage de Ben se décomposa.

\- Ma mort?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il devait se dire que c’était injuste. Avec raison. Il n’avait que 29 ans. Mais ainsi demeurait son avenir. Il n’y avait aucun échappatoire à ce funeste destin. Ben commença à paniquer.

\- Pourquoi? Comment? Quand? Je… Je suis encore jeune, je… Je ne comprends pas! 

Bien sûr qu’il ne comprenait pas. Les humains ne comprenaient jamais la mort. Ils la craignaient, voilà pourquoi. Ils avaient peur de ce qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Les autres animaux s’y résignaient mieux. Ils n’en prenaient pas conscience à ce point, ne se demandaient pas sans cesse ce qui allait leur arriver après. Les humains qui connaissaient la légende des pleureuses les craignaient plus que tout. Rey pouvait bien le comprendre. 

Un enfant gravement malade. Un homme prisonnier du blizzard glacial d’une tempête de neige. Une jeune fille perdue dans la forêt, pourchassée par des loups affamés. Et alors, des sanglots. Émis par une apparition blanchâtre. Une mélodie mélancolique avant qu’elle ne se transforme en un effroyable cri. Puis, la mort et l’âme qui quittait la chaleur de son corps.

Rey n’avait pas peur. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, puisqu’elle n’était pas vivante. Mais elle savait que Ben ne voulait pas mourir, sans grand étonnement. Ce qui la surprit fut plutôt la réalisation qu’elle non plus ne voulait pas qu’il meure. Pourquoi? Elle ne saurait le dire. C’était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Réellement pleurer. Ressentir la tristesse, la douleur en elle. La perte. Voilà probablement la raison des larmes noires sur son visage. Quelque chose n’allait pas chez elle. 

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Ben. Je n’en ai pas le droit. Et si je te le disais, tu ferais tout pour éviter ce triste sort. Mais ce sera peine perdu, quoi que tu fasses. Cela ne ferait que te donner une angoisse et une panique insoutenables comme derniers souvenirs de ce monde. Tu devrais plutôt profiter de tes dernières heures en passant du temps avec ceux que tu aimes. Profiter une dernière fois de la vie. Dire au revoir. 

Tremblant, Ben s’assit près d’elle, recouvrant de la chaleur de sa paume la main de la pleureuse, comme par réflexe. Rey retint son souffle, bien qu’elle n’en possède pas le moindre. Le jeune homme soupira, se frottant le visage. Il prit un moment pour avaler toutes ces informations. En attendant, ils écoutèrent le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent, la douce musique de la rivière, les hululements de hibou, le chant des grillons. Le calme dans la nuit. 

\- Je n’ai personne, soupira enfin Ben. Ma famille… Ils sont tous morts ou partis. Mon chien a disparu, je l’ai perdu de vue dans les bois. Je suis seul.

Il étouffa alors un petit rire triste.

\- En fait, quelle importance si je meurs? Je n’ai rien accompli. Je ne manquerais à personne. Personne ne me pleurera. Enfin, sauf toi, mais… 

\- Mais je ne suis qu’un présage, conclut Rey. Je ne pleure que les morts à venir. 

\- Et maintenant, vas-tu partir? Vas-tu disparaître, ma jolie dame larmoyante? Pourrais-tu rester avec moi?

Il resserra sa main sur la sienne. Rey fut d’abord surprise. Elle ne lui faisait donc pas peur? Il ne la craignait pas, elle, créature associée à la mort? Pourquoi? Pourquoi voudrait-il rester avec elle? Touchée par la détresse qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux, la pleureuse répondit simplement :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seul. 

Ben sourit légèrement, soulagé. Il se tourna un peu plus vers elle, s’asseyant sur la berge, et prit sa main dans les siennes. 

\- As-tu un nom? 

\- Rey.

\- Rey, répéta-t-il, quelque chose venant éclairer son visage peiné. C’est magnifique. Comme toi. 

Si la pleureuse avait été humaine, sans doute aurait-elle rougi. Mais non, elle ne devait pas se faire d’idées. Ben était seulement envoûté par sa beauté. Les pleureuses pouvaient prendre toute forme. Vieille, laide, difforme ou cadavérique. Rey ne voulait pas faire peur. Mais si elle ne faisait pas peur, elle attirait. Elle attirait les humains comme dans un piège pour les amadouer. Et elle pleurait, encore et encore. Mais jusque-là, ses larmes n’avaient jamais été réelles. Et elle n’avait jamais parlé aux humains. Aucun humain n’avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait, qu’est-ce qui la rendait si triste. Aucun humain n’avait jamais tenté de la consoler en lui proposant son aide. Jusqu’à cette nuit. Rey frissonna.

\- N’ai pas peur. Je le ressens aussi. 

La pleureuse renifla, fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de ce qu’il voulait dire par là.

\- Moi? Peur? C’est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur. Je prédis ta mort, Ben.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, murmura-t-il. Je n’ai aucune envie de mourir, mais… Disons que, face à la mort, je croyais que j’aurais peur. Comme tout homme, même le plus brave d’entre tous. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas penser à cela pour le moment. Et puis, je ressens… autre chose. 

Il n’avait toujours pas lâcher sa main et la cajolait dans les siennes. 

\- Es-tu une dame de l’autre monde? 

Rey n’avait nul besoin de répondre à la question. Ben se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé.

\- Sans vouloir t’offenser, j’imaginais plutôt des créatures de l’ombre d’une laideur épouvantable. Et pourtant, toi, tu es… éblouissante. Tu es d’une beauté…

Elle esquissa un sourire triste avant de finir la phrase pour lui :

\- …mortelle. 

Si une once de peur lui traversait le corps tout entier, il ne le montrait pas. Après un silence, il demanda :

\- Une fois que j’aurais quitté ce corps, est-ce que je te reverrai? 

Cette fois, Rey le regarda avec incompréhension, complètement perdue. Il allait mourir, il se trouvait dans l’incertitude de quand et comment, et tout ce qui le préoccupait à présent, c’était de savoir s’il la reverrait? Voilà un bien curieux personnage. Mais elle n’avait aucune réponse à lui donner. 

\- Vous êtes étranges, vous, les humains… Tu es bien le seul que je vois avoir envie de passer les derniers temps qu’il lui reste avec le présage de sa propre mort, comme si tu étais intrigué par elle, attiré… Mais la vie va te manquer. Dis-moi… Qu’est-ce que cela fait d’être vivant?

Ben sembla surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme cherchant ses mots. Il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi un esprit comme elle lui poserait une telle question.

\- Tu n’es pas… vivante, se contenta de dire Ben, un peu déboussolé.

La pleureuse soupira tristement. Puis, elle tira sur la main du jeune homme et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Dans la pénombre, elle le vit rougir violemment, ouvrant de grands yeux perdus.

\- Tu sens? Je n’ai pas de cœur qui bat. Je n’ai pas de souffle réel. Ce n’est qu’une illusion. Je ne peux que… pleurer. C’est là la seule chose humaine en moi. 

\- Est-ce que tu es… un fantôme? demanda-t-il. Serais-tu une jeune fille qui aurait tragiquement péri par le passé et aurait maintenant pour tâche d’annoncer par tes pleurs la mort de futurs défunts?

Rey détourna le regard.

\- Je n’ai jamais vécu. 

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête, réfléchissant un instant.

\- Eh bien… Vivre… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer cela. Pour être honnête, tu es bien mal tombée pour connaître les réponses à tes questions. Je crois que d’une certaine manière, moi non plus, je n’ai jamais vécu. 

Une bien malheureuse confession étant donné le tragique destin qui l’attendait. Rey l’avait observé toute une journée, mais en lisant dans son esprit, elle savait qu’il effectuait la même routine depuis longtemps, emprisonné à jamais dedans. Sans doute une autre raison pour laquelle il se trouvait si peu effrayé à présent. Il s’attendait peut-être à ce que mourir le fasse enfin se sentir en vie. Rey réfléchit. Elle connaissait les humains. Pour se sentir en vie, ils s’amusaient, ils mangeaient avec gourmandise, ils buvaient, parfois trop, ils dansaient, ils faisaient la fête et ils… Ils créaient la vie. Créer la vie les faisait se sentir vivants plus que tout. 

\- J’aimerais essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-elle presque timidement. Si cela te déplait, je disparaitrais aussitôt, ne t’en fais pas. 

\- D’accord, balbutia Ben, ébranlé. Mais ne pars pas, je t’en prie. 

Rey acquiesça, approchant sa main de son visage.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, s’il te plaît. 

Il obéit, respirant lentement l’air frais, parfaitement détendu. La paume de Rey passa d’abord tel un voile devant ses paupières closes, puis, doucement, la pleureuse vint la déposer sur la joue du jeune homme, effleurant ses boucles d’ébène du bout des doigts. Il frémit au contact. Elle frotta lentement son pouce sur la peau pale, comme pour en découvrir les moindres détails. La pleureuse n’avait jamais touché d’humain jusque-là. Cela lui donna d’étranges sensations. Des sensations qu’elle n’était pas supposée ressentir et pourtant. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la bouche charnue et rose de Ben. Les humains avaient une étrange coutume. Rey les avait vus faire. Elle ne saisissait pas très bien l’intérêt. Nul besoin de faire cela pour créer la vie. Peut-être était-ce seulement un témoignage d’affection et d’amour. Des émotions qui lui étaient inconnues. 

Rey se pencha, approcha son visage de celui de Ben, puis elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était doux, mou, chaud, humide. Elle le sentit tressaillir, mais ça n’eut pas l’air de lui déplaire. De le surprendre, sans aucun doute, mais il ne parut pas dégoûté. Elle sentit même son bras puissant lentement s’enrouler autour de sa taille. Rey se rappela ses souvenirs de l’étrange coutume humaine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pointa le bout de sa langue. Il l’imita et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. Il avait l’air d’apprécier.

D’abord, c’était timide. Puis, la sensation plut de plus en plus à la pleureuse. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle sentait la vie. La vie semblait enfin s’écouler dans son être. Rey parvenait à la toucher, à goûter sa chaleur, à sentir un cœur battre. Sa main ne lâchait plus la joue de Ben. Elle s’y agrippait presque, s’y ancrait comme pour laisser sa marque. Le jeune homme haletait, gémissait. Rey accéléra le rythme. Elle voulait en ressentir plus. Le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, plus désespéré. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle pouvait aspirer toute cette vie, s’imprégner de cette nouvelle énergie. Vivre. Enfin. 

Mais malgré l’absence de contrôle que Rey avait sur cette nouvelle soif insatiable, elle finit par sentir que Ben s’affaiblissait. Son étreinte se desserrait peu à peu, glissait de son dos. La pleureuse trouva la force de se ressaisir et détacha ses lèvres des siennes, reculant pour l’observer. Ses yeux s’agrandirent d’horreur. Le visage de Ben avait maigri. Sa peau était devenue bien plus blafarde. Des sillons noirs partaient de sa bouche et se répandaient sur sa figure, serpentant sur ses pores. Rey baissa la tête sur son propre bras. Elle avait pris des couleurs. Un rapide coup d’œil dans l’eau lui fit comprendre qu’elle ressemblait peu à peu à une humaine. Les larmes ancrées sous ses yeux avaient disparu.

\- Oh, souffla Ben, exténué, en posant une main sur son cœur agité. Ça, c’est un baiser…

Un baiser mortel. Rey le regardait avec tristesse, s’en voulant comme jamais. 

\- Qu’ai-je fait? se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Ben. Comment te sens-tu? Tu vas bien? 

Des larmes lui coulaient. De vrais larmes. Chaudes et salées sur ses joues. C’était bien là tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Pleurer. Elle levait les mains vers son visage, mais n’osait plus le toucher. Ben ouvrit la bouche, mais n’arrivait pas à répondre, vidé de son énergie. 

\- Je ne savais pas que cela allait se passer ainsi, soupira Rey. Je… Je t’ai volé un peu de ta vie. J’aurais pu tout te prendre et je…

Elle s’arrêta net. Elle pourrait réellement lui absorber sa force vitale. Devenir humaine et enfin connaître  la vie. La mort, elle ne connaissait que cela. Mais vivante, elle pourrait profiter de ce monde sans jamais craindre de mourir. 

\- Je ne verrai pas l’aurore de toute façon, répondit Ben avec difficulté, profondément affaibli. Si je dois mourir, autant que cela soit par tes lèvres. Il n’y a sans doute pas plus belle mort sur terre. 

Jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter, même si la pleureuse ignorait pourquoi.

\- J’aimerais être humaine, se confia-t-elle. J’aimerais connaître la vie. Mais je refuse de prendre la tienne. Il semblerait que pour qu’un être comme moi devienne humain, il faut un sacrifice. Et je m’y refuse. Tu mérites de vivre le peu de temps qu’il te reste. 

Non. Ben ne mourrait pas. Il méritait de vivre. Vraiment. Pleinement. Elle était habituée à la mort. Elle s’en remettrait et oublierait ce rêve insensé d’être vivante. Alors, elle se hissa sur ses genoux, prit délicatement la tête de Ben entre ses mains et vint lui embrasser le front avec la plus grande tendresse. Rey puisa tout au fond d’elle et lui rendit petit à petit la vie qu’elle lui avait volée. Elle sentit la chaleur la quitter, les battements de son cœur s’interrompre, tout comme la circulation du sang dans ses veines. Cela la chagrina, mais elle se ravit de sentir de nouveau Ben respirer normalement. Elle sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

\- Écoute Ben, maintenant, je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire pour vivre. Tu dois m’écouter avec la plus grande attention. 

\- Mais…, balbutia le jeune homme. Tu avais dit que…

\- Je sais ce que j’ai dit, soupira-t-elle. Mais c’est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures! Promets-moi de faire ce que je dis et tout se passera bien. Promets-moi que tu vas vivre. Pour moi. 

D’abord un peu confus, Ben finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je te le promets… Mais… est-ce que je te reverrai?

Rey ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n’en sortit. Comment? Il voulait toujours la revoir? Elle aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi à la fin. De plus, elle n’en savait rien. Elle allait lui révéler le moment et la raison exacte de sa mort pour qu’il puisse l’éviter. Ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire était interdit. Cela allait contre les lois de la nature. On ne pouvait rien changer au destin. Tout doit mourir. Or, elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait décidé de sauver Ben Solo. 

Lorsque Rey finit de lui expliquer tout ce qu’il devait faire, elle versa une dernière larme en souriant tristement, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, elle déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais pas un baiser mortel. Chaste, tel un au revoir. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra, comme pour la retenir. Seulement, ses bras finirent par se refermer sur l’air. Le vide. Rey avait disparu. La pleureuse s’était évanouie en une multitude de petits papillons bleus, le laissant seul et anéanti au bord de l’eau. 

Ben était parvenu à rentrer chez lui, à retrouver son chemin, puis son chien, comme si la forêt était redevenue celle qu’il connaissait. Il avait suivi les conseils de Rey. Il n’était pas mort. Seulement, la première pensée qu’il eut lorsqu’il rentra chez lui fut de réaliser ce présage. Une corde pendant à la charpente et un tabouret à renverser. L’embout de son fusil sous sa mâchoire et une simple pression sur la détente. Une pierre attachée à ses pieds et un saut dans la rivière. Sans doute l’ironie du sort. S’il était écrit que sa vie devait prendre fin ce soir, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Or, il pourrait toujours choisir sa mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il avait promis à Rey de s’accrocher. De vivre pour elle, puisqu’elle ne le pourrait jamais. 

Mais cette nuit avait tout changé. Même s’il avait bien failli mourir par son baiser, ce dernier était la seule chose qui l’avait fait se sentir vivant d’aussi loin dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de devoir continuer sa route sans elle. Un sentiment de perte envahissait tout son être depuis qu’elle avait disparu dans ses bras, laissant place aux papillons bleus. Il sentait comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Jamais Ben n’aurait cru pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fort pour une pleureuse, un présage de mort dont parlaient les légendes, un esprit qui aurait dû ne lui inspirer que la peur. Et pourtant, que ne donnerait-il pas désormais pour toucher son visage avant que son souvenir ne devienne flou dans sa mémoire? Revoir son sourire, même triste. Réentendre ses sanglots, les larmes versées pour lui.

Elle ne voulait pas qu’il meure. Cela le touchait. Un présage de mort qui se trouvait vraiment attristé de la mort qu’il présageait. Qui diable aurait pu croire cela possible? Rey devait réellement être unique. Il en était persuadé, même s’il ne l’avait connue qu’un moment bien trop court à son goût. Et il aurait tant aimé la connaître davantage. Vidé, il s’assit devant sa cheminée et caressa son chien, Chewie, qui lui lécha la paume, tout content de le retrouver. La bête appartenait autrefois à son père. C’était le dernier souvenir qu’il lui restait de lui. Ben n’avait plus de famille. Il n’avait plus personne. La belle demoiselle en larmes avait disparu. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi seul. 

Ce fut au moment où ses propres larmes s’apprêtaient à leur tour à couler sur son visage qu’il l’aperçut. Un petit papillon bleu entrant par la fenêtre ouverte, sortant de la noirceur pour s’engouffrer dans la chaleur de la pièce. Éberlué, Ben le suivit du regard le voyant virevolter jusqu’à lui. Rey. Était-ce Rey? Le jeune homme se dit qu’il perdait l’esprit, ce n’était qu’un papillon. Mais il la lui rappelait. Le morpho battit des ailes jusqu’à lui et se posa sur sa main. Ben ne bougea plus d’un cil. Il observa le papillon et respira profondément. Curieusement, la petite bête apaisa un peu la douleur dans son cœur. 

Les semaines qui suivirent, Ben reprit sa routine habituelle. Chasse, repas, repos. Cela aurait dû le rende morose, mais une chose parvenait à égayer son être et l’inciter à tenir sa promesse. Tous les soirs, le petit papillon bleu revenait le voir. Ainsi, il avait l’impression que d’une certaine manière, Rey restait un peu avec lui. Oh, il se disait bien qu’il pourrait tenter de plus s’ouvrir aux autres habitants du village. Or, il ne leur parlait que lorsqu’il marchandait ses prises. Un jour, il proposa à ses voisins, Poe et Finn, de venir à la chasse avec lui. Contre toute attente, ils acceptèrent et ils s’avérèrent qu’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien tous les trois. Ses voisins invitèrent même Ben à souper chez eux avec leurs femmes, Zorii et Rose. Ben fut très bien accueilli et se trouva soulagé de pouvoir discuter avec d’autres villageois. Il avait l’impression de renaître, de retisser des liens, ceux qu’ils avaient perdu suite à la perte de sa famille.

Mais lorsque Rose, la femme de Finn, s’étonna qu’un jeune homme comme lui ne se soit toujours pas trouvé de compagne, Ben se rendit compte qu’il garderait toujours un ombre dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas confier ce qu’il ressentait au plus profond de lui à ses nouveaux amis. Alors, à part parfois à son chien et au papillon bleu, il n’en parlait jamais. Après tout, qui croirait une histoire pareille? Qui croirait qu’il avait le cœur brisé depuis qu’une pleureuse l’avait sauvé de la mort? On le prendrait pour un fou. Mais Ben tenait sa promesse. Il vivait. Alors, il se répétait que c’était là le plus important.

Un soir d’orage, alors qu’une demi-année s’était presque écoulée, le papillon ne vint pas. Ben en fut étonné. Il attendit longtemps, se mettant à table, mais sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Cette petite visite nocturne le réconfortait. Le jeune homme se trouva donc bien inquiet de ne pas voir le papillon bleu, symbole du peu d’espoir qu’il conservait concernant sa morne vie. Peut-être n’avait-il pas pu venir à cause de la pluie battante. Cela semblerait logique pour n’importe quel papillon. 

Or, ce n’était pas n’importe quel papillon. Il était spécial. Ben était convaincu que même lors d’une tempête, il serait venu le voir. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ses doigts se crispant sur ses couverts. Il entendit Chewie couiner, comme pour lui montrer qu’il compatissait face à la douleur de ce manque. Puis, il se mit à aboyer en direction de la porte. Ben sursauta quand il réalisa qu’on frappait.

Le jeune homme, interloqué, se leva et se dirigea vers son entrée. Qui pouvait donc bien venir lui rendre visite si tard? Cela l’étonnerait beaucoup que Poe et Finn souhaitent faire une partie de chasse avec lui par ce temps. Était-il arrivé quelque chose? Ben tourna la poignée et la porte s’ouvrit sur une jeune fille en blanc, recouverte d’une cape de toile brune, trempée jusqu’aux os et grelotant de froid. Le cœur du chasseur manqua un battement. Il resta figé, comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme. À dire vrai, l’on pouvait dire cela ainsi. 

\- Rey…

Elle ne réagit pas en entendant ce nom. Elle pleurait. Comme la dernière fois. Ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues. Elle reniflait. Même si cela pouvait n’être qu’un mirage, Ben avait envie de pleurer à son tour. Pleurer de soulagement, de joie. De la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui. Mais devant ces yeux effrayés, il se retint. Hésitant, il l’invita à entrer pour qu’elle puisse se réchauffer près du feu. Il tremblait, tout comme elle. C’était bien elle avec ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau. Sa robe blanche ne paraissait plus vaporeuse et aveuglante. Elle se trouvait désormais tout à fait ordinaire, trempée et sale. 

Rey s’assit devant le feu, toujours en train de sangloter silencieusement. Tout doucement, Ben lui ôta sa cape trempée avant de déposer une couverture sur ses frêles épaules. Elle s’enveloppa dedans. Ben recula, préférant lui laisser de l’espace. Elle semblait si perdue, si effrayée. Et humaine. Vivante? Le jeune homme se pinça plusieurs fois le bras, serrant les dents. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, Rey ne disparaissait pas. Le papillon n’était pas venu. À la place, c’était elle qui se trouvait là. Comment était-ce possible? Ben ne comprenait pas. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux esprits. Comment pouvaient-ils devenir humain? 

Soudain, Rey se leva et se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait le repas. Elle approcha sa main vers la nourriture, hésitante, mais n’osa pas se servir. Elle tourna la tête vers Ben qui, comme rappelé à l’ordre, fit trois pas pour la rejoindre et l’incita à s’asseoir. Chewie s’approcha de Rey alors que son maître servait à leur visiteuse un peu de pain, du fromage, de la viande et une pinte de lait bien chaud. La jeune femme parut d’abord un peu inquiète face à la bête. Il la regardait en remuant la queue, comme déjà confiant, bien que ce ne soit qu’une inconnue. Ben s’assit en face d’elle, puis lui fit signe qu’elle pouvait manger. Rey prit le morceau de pain, jetant un regard à Ben. Elle croqua la mie et mâcha lentement, comme si c’était la première fois. Rey semblait très concentrée sur la sensation de cette nourriture dans sa bouche, sur les papilles de sa langue, sous ses dents. La saveur. La texture. 

Lorsqu’elle avala sa bouchée, elle se pressa d’en reprendre une autre. Manger devait lui plaire. Elle se jeta bientôt sur toute la nourriture, dévorant goulûment chaque vivre que Ben lui avait proposé. Ce dernier étouffa un rire. Rey leva la tête, la bouche pleine, l’air un peu honteuse, mais son appétit gargantuesque ne semblait pas déranger son hôte, loin de là. Peut-être n’était-elle qu’un mirage, mais Ben se souciait peu de sombrer dans cette possible folie tellement il se trouvait heureux de la revoir. Il finit par se lever pour lui apporter des vêtements secs. Une de ses chemises qui, bien trop large dû à la forte carrure du jeune homme, lui ferait sans doute office de chemise de nuit. 

Rey comprit ce qu’il lui encourageait de faire, le regardant avec confiance, et se déshabilla sans aucune gêne devant lui. Ben rougit violemment et se retourna pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité, tentant de chasser toutes les sensations que lui procuraient la magnifique vue de son corps. Elle semblait bien ignorer ce qu’était la pudeur chez les humains. Ce fut ce que Ben songea. Ils étaient tous conçus de la même façon. Du point de vue d’une pleureuse, pourquoi devraient-ils avoir honte de se retrouver nus devant autrui?

Une fois vêtue, toujours enveloppée dans la couverture, Rey repartit s’installer devant le feu et leva les yeux vers Ben. Elle restait silencieuse. Le jeune homme se décida enfin à venir s’asseoir devant elle. Ils s’observèrent longuement en silence. Le chien vint se coucher près d’eux, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ben avança lentement sa main vers la sienne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait seulement besoin de la toucher, de s’assurer qu’elle était vraiment là. Il enveloppa sa main, minuscule dans la sienne, de la chaleur de sa paume. 

\- Tu es là… Tu es bien réelle… Vivante.

Rey frissonna. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Elle était sortie de l’obscurité et avait ouvert les yeux. D’abord, elle avait eu peur. Les bruits, les lumières, le froid sur sa peau, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, la vie coulant dans ses veines. Elle avait senti ses mains trembler. Elle avait parcouru la forêt sombre, traversé la rivière glaciale et brumeuse, guidée par un lien, une force mystérieuse qui l’avait conduite jusqu’ici. Jusqu’à lui. Rey serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, étudiant chaque trait de son visage, puis elle sourit.

\- Ben, souffla-t-elle.

Il la regardait. Elle vit des étoiles dans ses yeux. Sa respiration tremblait. Elle leva lentement la main vers sa joue, effleurant ses pores de ses doigts, sa paume. D’abord, tout se passa au ralenti. Puis, comme poussée par un puissant sentiment de joie et d’excitation qu’elle ressentait pour la première fois, elle se jeta sur les lèvres charnues de Ben. Elle y pressa les siennes pendant un long moment et il se laissa faire. Il la serra contre lui. Rey fut alors envahit par une douce chaleur. Elle se sentait vivre.

\- Tu sens? dit-elle en éloignant ses lèvres des siennes pour placer la main de Ben sur sa poitrine. Mon cœur. 

Ben hocha la tête et lui sourit. 

Pour qu’un esprit des ténèbres comme elle devienne humain, il fallait un sacrifice. Elle s'était elle-même sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de Ben. Ses semblables verraient sans doute ce qu’il lui était arrivé comme une punition. La voilà désormais mortelle. Elle n’était plus éternelle. Mais elle n’en avait cure. Elle vivait. Elle avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle vie. Ses saveurs, ses parfums, son toucher. Elle se trouvait là, bien vivante, avec lui. Et cela lui suffisait. 

Alors, la jeune femme pleura. Elle versa de vraies larmes humaines. Elle pleurait. Et pour la toute première fois, ce ne furent pas des larmes de tristesse.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!


End file.
